


Sweet honeymoon

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker woke up before Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> I've a tumblr blog : sinpalabrasfanfiction.tumblr.com .  
> I'll take requests :)

Iker woke up with a smile.  
Sergio sleeping peacefully next to him.  
They were married two days before in front of friends and their respective families in a church at Madrid and after the wedding reception, they took a private plane bound for Bora Bora, a heavenly place which they had chosen for their honeymoon.

Iker took advantage of the fact that Sergio was still asleep to better admire his husband.  
"Husband" Iker couldn't even believe it: he married his Sese !!  
He fell in love with him from the first day he had seen him and since then he has never separated from him.  
Not even his move to Porto managed to move it away from Sergio, because his heart and soul had always remained in Madrid with Sergio.

Iker smiled when he saw the smile of Sergio.  
It was so beautiful when he smiled. Every time Sergio did it his face lit up like the sun.

Iker reached out and stroked the face of his husband, who loved to fill his face with kisses whenever he could.

The rays of the sun illuminated the caramel-colored leather Sergio adorned by tattoos that Iker loved licking and kissing when they made love.  
His favorite was the one with a glove goalkeeper with Iker tattooed above: it was the tribute that Sergio had done once they won "La decima".

Sergio was always more beautiful with each day passing and marrying him, Iker Casillas knew he was the luckiest man on the planet.  
Iker's thoughts were interrupted by the hazel eyes staring at him intensely ...

"Hello my love," Iker said.  
"Good morning mi vida" Sergio said.

The newlyweds exchanged a long, passionate kiss and then ... Sergio wanted to make love and Iker didn't back down...


End file.
